


sugar and sunshine - home.

by heyheybrownieboy (quirkyteal)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bangchan - Freeform, Biting, Breakfast, Chan, Comfort, Cuddling, Drabble, End Of Tour, Established Relationship, F/M, Felix/reader - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle, Hickeys, Hugs, JYP Entertainment - Freeform, Kisses, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Love, Making Out, Morning, Public Sex, Quickie, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Skinship, Smut, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft!Felix, Teeth, Tired Felix, Tour, careful, dirty - Freeform, dom!felix, felix - Freeform, in the second chapter, kitchen, possessive, practice room, reader - Freeform, slight angst, soft, stray kids - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyteal/pseuds/heyheybrownieboy
Summary: “Not all love is gentle. Sometimes it’s gritty and dirty and possessive, sometimes it’s not supposed to be careful or soft at all. Sometimes it feels like teeth.” - Azra T.
Relationships: Felix/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. gentle

**Author's Note:**

> This fic goes fluff-smut-fluff, hence the Explicit rating.

Felix’s fingers dig deep into your hips, his breath hot against your neck as he presses himself against you, backing you into the wall of the hallway in your apartment. He can feel every inch of you through your sweater, the curve of your body against his chest and the swell of your bum in his hands, barely covered by your panties. Your mind is hazy, having been roused from sleep by the buzzing of your phone and the sound of luggage being dropped in your doorway, but you draw a deep breath in, taking him in. He smells like sleep and airplanes, tinges of hairspray and makeup remover, and a light sheen of sweat, but you close your eyes and sigh as you hit the base note of his scent: warmth. Felix always smells warm. Whether it’s the sugar from his cookies or the sparkle in his eye, he’s always been able to bring light to your darkest days.

Now it’s your turn to do the same for him.

Felix sags against you, going limp in your arms as he finally releases the tension that’s been weighing on him ever since he left for tour a few weeks ago. His hands slide from your behind to snake his arms around your waist, cradling you against himself and pulling you along as he shifts his weight, his back hitting the other side of the hallway. You place your hands on his chest and meet his eyes, the shadows under them stark in the darkness of the corridor. His tired smile still makes your heart thump, and you feel your face flush as you bring your hands to his neck, kneading the muscles there and watching as his head lolls back against the wall.

_Like a cat,_ you think as a smirk lifts your lips.

He opens his eyes after a moment, mouth quirking to match yours, and your own shoulders relax.

He’s home.

Wordlessly, Felix takes your hand from his neck and tugs, leading you back into the bedroom, where he falls onto the mattress and pulls the covers over the both of you, deep breaths lulling you to sleep better than any lullaby could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic!! Thank you to my fellow babystay Stef for beta-ing this fic and for giving me encouraging feedback 🥺


	2. possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not all love is gentle. Sometimes it’s gritty and dirty and possessive, sometimes it’s not supposed to be careful or soft at all. Sometimes it feels like teeth.” - Azra T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut incoming!! you've been warned.

_Babe, I’ll be late home tonight._

_Sorry, still at the company._

_Have your dinner first, I’ll see you when I get home._

_Sleep if you’re tired, don’t wait up for me._

It’s been a rough couple of weeks for Felix. The boys had just ended their comeback promotions and went straight back to work on the next, restarting the cycle of writing, producing, and choreographing. The more work they put in, the more work they wanted to do. Mornings with Felix turned into being awoken by his goodbye kiss, seeing his retreating back through groggy eyes. Meals together went from dinners to suppers, and eventually eating alone, setting aside a plate for him with a sticky note. _Heat this in the microwave. I love you._ You wondered when you should step in - you’ve seen him work himself to the point of exhaustion, shadows taking over his face, falling asleep in the practice room, eyes turning distant and hollow.

The alarm bells went off when he didn’t answer his phone throughout the day. You racked up 15 missed calls, heart creeping towards your throat as the hours passed and worst case scenarios raced through your head. You grabbed one of his hoodies and started for the company, calling Bangchan on your way out.

“Hey, what’s up?” He sounded tired, but that was par for the course.

“Hey, have you seen Felix? He hasn’t answered my texts or calls since this morning. I haven’t seen him in days,” Your voice breaks a little and you swallow, gritting your teeth to keep your composure.

“Huh… I saw him in the practice room yesterday but I’ve been in the studio since.”

“Chan…” You sigh.

“I know, I know… but I’m okay. I’ve been eating and going home, just that last night was a marathon session. Are you on the way here?”

“Yeah. Come get me from reception?”

“Okay. See ya,”

You feel the rush of air conditioning as you enter the JYP building. Bowing slightly to the receptionist, you stuff your hands into the pocket of Felix’s hoodie as you take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. You see Chan exit an elevator and give a slight wave.

Chan pulls you into a bear hug and you realise you can’t remember the last time you saw Felix, let alone touched him. The thought makes your eyes sting and you step away, shoving your hands back into the pocket and quickly turning towards the lifts. Chan eyes you curiously, but whether it’s fatigue or empathy stopping him from saying anything is unclear. The two of you step into the lift and Chan presses the button for 7.

“Hey.” You startle as Chan interrupts the thoughts spiralling in your mind. “I’m sure he’s okay.”

“Yeah… Thanks, Chan.” You mumble as the lift bell sounds.

He pats your shoulder as you part ways, heading opposite directions down the hallways.

You wring your hands as you peer into every practice room, opening the doors and turning on the lights to double check the interiors. There aren’t many people in the building at this time of night, and the knot in your stomach winds tighter with every empty room you sweep.

Finally, you reach the final practice room at the end of the corridor. It’s dark and silent, and you contemplate calling Chan again if your search turns up fruitless. You press your face and hands against the small window and almost fall face-first when the door is yanked open from the inside, a hand reaching out and grabbing your arm harshly, pulling you into the dark.

Your scream of surprise is muffled by a warm palm, your back slamming against a hard body and a strong arm gripping your midriff painfully.

Your nostrils flare as you try to breathe around the hand over your face, and that's when you smell it. That familiar scent masked by the sweat of hard work and the chill of late nights. Sugar and sunshine - home. You cease your struggle, wrapping your fingers around the arm gripping your waist in an effort to turn yourself around. He doesn't budge though, and in your confusion, one of your feet lands on his, causing him to cry out softly in pain and stumble backwards, loosening his grip on you. You spin around and grab him by the shoulders. The sight that meets your eyes snatches the air from your lungs.

He's exhausted - that much you expected. But the desperation in his eyes catches you off-guard. He looks, for lack of a better word, hungry. His eyes meet yours for a beat, taking in your face and lingering on your lips. He leans in, a trembling hand coming up to cup your neck.

"Felix..." you whisper, concern blooming in your mind. He catches your lips with his and a groan escapes him, his grip tightening on you as he manoeuvres you to the mirror. The cold glass meets the back of your head as Felix chases your mouth with his own, the heat of his body seeping into your own. Your hands fist his shirt, the oversized fit tangling in your fingers and making you whine in frustration. With a growl, he slams a hand next to your head, making you jump as he leans away and pulls the garment over his head, flinging it to the floor. He caresses your face with a warm hand, his expression stony as you lean into the touch. You never break eye contact and the look in his eyes is… haunting. They’re empty and passionate at the same time; cold yet affectionate. A shiver goes down your spine as you realise you don’t know this Felix. You have no idea what he’s thinking, how he’s feeling… what he wants.

“You look so good in my clothes.” His voice is deep, deeper than usual, raspy and rough against the silence of the practice room. His eyes rove down up and down your body, raking over your collarbones and down your thighs. You move your hands in front of you, an unconscious response to feeling so exposed, but his eyes narrow and he pins your hands behind you, forcing your back to straighten and your chest to press against his. His eyes are dark as he assesses your face.

“You have no idea how much I missed you,” his breath ghosting against your neck. “Things have been so tough for me, but you…” he feathers kisses along your jawline. “You’re my light,” he drags his nose along your cheek. “My sunshine,”

“All mine.”

In a blur of action, he releases your hands and hoists you up, wrapping your legs around his waist and slipping his hands up your body, sucking in a sharp breath when he registers the absence of your bra. Clicking his tongue, he reaches up to rid you of his hoodie before burying his face between your breasts, licking and groping, groaning against your skin. You reach down to grip his shoulders, the action pushing your breasts closer together. You look down and see Felix’s eyes, wide and dark. The sudden crease between his brows is all the warning you have before you’re hauled unceremoniously off the mirror and tossed onto the couch.

You land on the couch with a bounce and have barely a second to regain your bearings before Felix is on you again, skin on skin, licking and touching any part of you within his reach. His fingers tug at the waistband of your jeans, silently asking permission, and you fumble with the button before he takes over, undoing it quickly and pulling them off you along with your underwear. You reach for him but he gets to you first, one hand pinning your hips down while the other drags demanding fingers over your heat. You cry out - there’s so much going on yet it’s not enough, but it’s all you can do to muffle your moans as Felix coats his fingers in your slick and toys with your clit. You hear his sigh and the swoosh of fabric before he’s lining himself up against you. His face enters your vision, a fresh layer of sweat clinging to his bangs, his hand gripping yours so tight. He lowers his head to yours and snaps his hips, burying himself in you and ripping a scream from your throat that you muffle in his shoulder.

He sets a punishing pace, hands wandering all over your body, breaths coming loud and fast. You vaguely register your reflections in the mirror and the clothes strewn across the floor, leaving no doubt as to what was happening should anyone walk in. All the thoughts leave your head, though, the moment Felix catches your eyes straying, a snarl leaving his curled lips and his hand leaving yours to squeeze your jaw almost painfully, turning your head back to face him.

“What are you looking at, baby? Wish someone would come catch us?” His hips are slamming into yours, hard, fucking into you like a ragdoll. “No such luck.” He bites your collarbone, sucking hard and leaving a mark. “You’re all mine.” The constant assault on your senses sends you into a daze, and your orgasm creeps up on you, giving you barely enough time to choke out, “Felix, I’m-“ before you’re exploding around him.

You hear Felix’s grunts faintly over the rush in your ears, feel his fingers dig painfully into your hips before his thrusts stutter and still. He collapses onto you, his weight bringing you back down from your high. You stare up at the ceiling, riding the wave of relief and pleasure, relishing the blankness of your mind and the looseness of your limbs.

A few moments pass.

Above you, Felix stirs. He sniffs, shifting his head where it’s resting against your breasts. You slip your fingers into his hair, stroking softly, smiling when he purrs. God, you’ve missed him. He turns and looks up at you, eyes sleepy but looking far more relaxed than when you’d first found him.

“Who told you I was here?” He murmurs, fingers caressing your arm gently.

“No one. I had to hunt a little. But Chan let me up.”

“Hmm.” He looks thoughtful for a moment. “Home?”

You nod gratefully, letting him tug you off the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic!! Thank you to my fellow babystay Stef for beta-ing this fic and for giving me encouraging feedback 🥺


	3. sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not all love is gentle. Sometimes it’s gritty and dirty and possessive, sometimes it’s not supposed to be careful or soft at all. Sometimes it feels like teeth.” - Azra T.

The sunlight filtering in through the blinds greets you as you stir awake. You reach out across the bed, the sheets meeting your fingers only slightly warm. You sit up, rubbing your eyes and looking around.

You and Felix had spent the night cuddling, watching food videos on youtube and drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms. You remember laying your head on his chest, listening to the rise and fall of his breaths and the small sounds he made as he learnt new tricks in the kitchen. The weight of his hand as he threaded his fingers through your hair and patted your back. The memory makes you smile, just as you hear clattering coming from the kitchen.

You step out into the hallway, clad in one of Felix’s oversized t-shirts and your panties. A mirror hanging on the wall reflected your bedhead and the pillow wrinkles imprinted on your cheek. You pad into the kitchen silently, Felix’s back to you, him leaning over the stove with a bowl in one hand and a spatula in the other. You approach him, wrapping your arms around his waist and brushing a kiss against the back of his neck.

“Oh, babe!” He chuckled. “When did you get up?”

“Just now.” You nuzzle between his shoulder blades. “I was cold without you.”

“Sorry, baby. I wanted to surprise you to make up for what a shitty boyfriend I’ve been.” He turns around, a sheepish smile on his face as he cradles your face in his hands and plants a kiss on your nose. “Here,” he clears a space on the counter. “I’m almost done!”

You take a seat on the counter, leaning forward to peer at what he’s working on. He anticipates your curiosity, though, and moves his body to block your gaze.

“Hey!”

“It’s a surprise! Don’t peek!”

“But I’m already here!”

He laughs as you pout. “Come on. Indulge me,” he teases as he looks at you over his shoulder. You acquiesce, leaning back and swinging your legs as you look around the kitchen. It’s the same as when you last left it, save for the various utensils and ingredients Felix used earlier, but somehow, it’s warmer. The sunshine is back in your life and everything is sweeter for it. A wave of warmth swells in your chest as you watch Felix’s lips curl in concentration, his brow slightly furrowed as he tries to finish his masterpiece without you stealing a glance.

“Okay, close your eyes.”

“What! Why? I haven’t seen anything,”

“I need to put the finishing touches!”

“Okay, Michelangelo…” You roll your eyes playfully as you place your hands over your face. You hear the clang of metal against glass, and the squelch of whipped cream, and a soft tapping that fills the air with sickly sweetness. His footsteps come closer and he softly touches his lips to your nose again.

“Ta da,” you open your eyes to meeting Felix’s shining gaze, a plate of pancakes in his hands. The stack of three, fluffy and warm, topped with freshly sliced strawberries and jam, covered in whipped cream and dusted with icing sugar. You lean closer to him as you notice words written around the stack with chocolate sauce. _I love you._ You glance up - he looks so proud of himself that you can’t help but smile back, your hands joining his around the plate.

His expression turns confused as you take the plate out of his hands, placing it gently on the counter next to you. You reach out for him, lacing your fingers around his neck and tugging him closer between your thighs. His eyes scrunch in happiness, his hands coming to your thighs and skimming your skin till they reach your waist, the worn fabric of his shirt slipping over his wrists as his fingers find purchase on your soft, sleep-warmed skin. A low hum resonates from him as he leans into you, the joy rolling off him in waves as he drinks in the affection. It’s no secret that Felix loves skinship, but it’s moments like these where the real extent of his touch starvation shows. The more he touches, the more he reminds you of a flower being watered after a drought. His hands on your waist turn into his arms up your back, fingers splayed out across your shoulder blades, his cheek resting next to yours before he buries his face in your neck. He takes a deep breath as you bring your own hands to the back of his head, pressing your fingers into his neck and massaging the base of his head. Your legs wrap around his, ankles coming to rest on the backs of his thighs, and you use them to coax him into pressing close to you.

He nuzzles your neck, blowing raspberries into the sensitive skin there, making you squeal and writhe in his grasp. His laugh echoes around the kitchen as your jostling only serves to egg him on. He runs his fingers up and down your sides, making you screech and push against his chest. He riles you up till you’re both out of breath before he cups your cheeks and peppers kisses all over your face. Everywhere, that is, except your lips.

You whine as he teases, his arms blocking your hands from reaching his face. He stills your hips with his own, pinning you against the counter. A moan slips out of you and he pulls back, his thumb stroking your cheek. You take advantage of the space to snake your arms around his neck, bringing him close and finally claiming those lips. He smiles against your kiss, and you feel yourself falling even more for him - this precious, soft, beautiful boy.

Felix clutches you close, deepening the kiss and you lose yourself in it. The feel of his lips, the warmth of his body, the love in his eyes. He nips at your bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth and sweeping his tongue to soothe it. You gasp and he claims your mouth, tongue dancing with yours, his hand cupping the back of your neck as he dips you backwards. He tilts his head, trailing kisses along your neck and shoulders, and you hear him whisper against your skin.

“I love you,”

“So much,”

“You’re too good,”

“To me,”

“I can’t believe,”

“You’re with me,”

He strokes your arm and laces his fingers with yours, brushing your knuckles with kisses.

“Thank you for loving me.”

You lean in for one last, sweet kiss, before looking in his eyes and squishing his cheeks.

“Let’s eat these delicious pancakes that my angel of a boyfriend made before they get cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic!! Thank you to my fellow babystay Stef for beta-ing this fic and for giving me encouraging feedback 🥺


End file.
